


Genres

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Genres, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumpulan berbagai drabble dan ficlet tentang Super Junior dengan berbagai genre. Warning! Ending tak terduga. Editan fic karena kecerobohan saya. Semua chapter (3 chapter) digabung menjadi satu cerita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genres

**Author's Note:**

> Eka's Note: Miaaaaannnn... TT__TT Saya gak sengaja menghapus work saya! Padahal saya hanya bermaksud menghapus chapter 2 yang ternyata ke-publish dua kali... Mian! (pundung dipojokan) Mohon maaf bagi yang sudah memberikan komentar, saya beneran gak sengaja.  
> Karena itu, saya gabung ketiga chapter menjadi satu.   
> Sekali lagi, maaf ya... (pundung lagi)  
> Warning: Shonen-ai alias BL, ending tak terduga, gaje, dsb.

**#**

 **Members of Super Junior © Themselves and God**

 **Genres © Eka Kuchiki**

 **#**

 **  
**

**#Romance#**

Kyuhyun membelai kulit halus sosok yang berada dihadapannya. Bibir _namja_ tampan itu menyunggingkan senyuman. Ia membutuhkan kehangatan, dan salah satu caranya adalah membuat tubuhnya merasa hangat—dengan menyentuh tubuh mulus itu. Perlahan, kedua tangannya memijat tubuh itu. Pemilik tubuh itu hanya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang makin memacu adrenalin _magnae_ itu.

" _You win!_ "

Makin mengembanglah senyum Kyuhyun mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari sosok yang dicintainya. Ia mengecup tubuh itu dengan lembut lalu berkata,

"Memang seru bermain PSP saat hujan begini."

 

 **#Angst#**

Shindong tak bisa menghentikan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Leeteuk mengelus punggung Shindong, berusaha menenangkan _namja_ bertubuh gemuk itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Leeteuk hati-hati.

Shindong menatap Leeteuk dengan mata nanar, membuat hati sang leader teriris. "Aku... baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, _Hyung_..." jawabnya disertai dengan isak tangis. "dia memisahkan diri dariku..."

Leeteuk menatap prihatin dongsaeng-nya. Ia mengusap lembut rambut hitam Shindong. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa orang itu?"

Shindong menggeleng pelan. "Dia bukan orang, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk terkejut mendengar pernyataan Shindong. "Kalau bukan orang, terus apa yang kau maksud?"

Tangis Shindong pecah lagi mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk." _Strawberry Shortcake_ yang baru aku beli di toko kue baru di jalan Myoenji dimakan Eunhyuk, _Hyung_!"

 

 **#Crime#**

Tangan Ryeowook tengah menggenggam sebuah pisau. Ia menatap tubuh yang terikat oleh tali. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai melihat buruannya kini tak bisa melarikan diri—hanya berteriak meminta pertolongan.

"Matilah kau!"

'Crash!'

Darah mengalir deras dari leher yang nyaris terputus dari tubuhnya. Tangan Ryeowook pun bersimbah darah. Senyum puas tersungging manis di bibir _eternal magnae_ itu.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memotong ayam hidup!" teriaknya senang.

 

 **#Mystery#**

"Argh! Sakit!"

Erangan yang berasal dari kamar Kyumin membuat Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk penasaran dan curiga. Sejak tadi, hanya erangan Kyuhyun yang terdengar di kamarnya. Wajah kelima _namja_ itu diliputi rasa curiga.

"Apa Kyumin sedang NC-an?” tanya Eunhyuk yang langsung disambut denga n jitakan Heechul.

Donghae menggeleng ragu. “Kalaupun mereka NC-an, masa yang berteriak kesakitan Kyuhyun? Harusnya yang kesakitan kan Sung—“

"ARGH!”

Erangan Kyuhyun yang semakin keras membuat mereka berlima menjadi tegang. Leeteuk makin khawatir mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang kesakitan. “Firasatku tidak enak,” kata Leeteuk khawatir. Ia menatap keempat _dongsaeng_ -nya dengan tatapan ayo-kita-dobrak-pintu-kamar-Kyumin.

“Oke, kita mulai mendobrak pintu,” Kangin memulai komando, “satu... dua... TIGA!”

‘BRAK!’

Pintu kamar didobrak. Lima pasang mata itu membelalak ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk selonjoran sementara Sungmin mengurut kaki kanan Kyuhyun.

“Kenapa kalian masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu?” tanya Sungmin dengan muka innocent-nya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan terha dap Kyuhyun, Sungmin- _ah_?” tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah menginterogasi.

“Kyuhyun tadi kepeleset dan kakinya terkilir, jadi aku mengurut kakinya,” jawab Sungmin dengan wajah memangnya-aku-salah-apa.

Kyuhyun mengiyakan jawaban Sungmin—tanpa mempedulikan tatapan membunuh dari kelima hyung-nya. “Ne. Minnie- _hyung_ mengurutnya terlalu sakit, jadi—ADAW! Kenapa aku ditimpukin bantal?”

Kali ini Cho Kyuhyun menjadi sasaran amuk massa oleh kelima namja yang terlanjur tegang gara-gara erangan _magnae_ itu.

 

 **#Sci-fic#**

Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang melakukan eksperimen. Kyuhyun membacakan zat-zat kimia yang digunakan untuk eksperimen, sementara Siwon yang mencampur zat kimia tersebut ke dalam suatu wadah. Raut wajah mereka berdua terlihat serius.

" _Hyung_ , tambahkan sedikit natrium klorida, terus jangan lupa campurkan natrium bikarbonat agar molekulnya mengembang. Tambahkan glukosa 100 gram. Terus—"

"Kyuhyun! Jangan dicampur dengan asam asetat! Nanti hasilnya jadi asam!" cegah Siwon saat Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk menuangkan cairan berwarna bening itu ke dalam wadah ‘percobaan’ mereka.

Ryeowook hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang sedang mencoba resep 'Cara Membuat Kue Bolu'. ‘Sebenarnya mereka mau masak kue atau melakukan eksperimen sih?’ batinnya sambil ber- _sweatdrop_ ria.

  


  


**#Drama#  
**

  


  


Dua insan dengan gender yang sama saling bertukar pandang. Mata obsidian mereka masing-masing menatap wajah dihadapan mereka, seolah-olah hanya mereka berdua yang berada di sana.

“Wookie- _ah_...” panggil _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu. Wajahnya terlihat gugup, menyembunyikan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya. _Namja_ yang bernama Ryeowook itu terlihat bingung melihat wajah gugup dihadapannya.

“Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Yesung- _hyung_?”

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menatap Ryeowook. “Maukah kau... menjadi _namjachingu_ -ku?”

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, pipi putihnya merona sempurna. “Ne. Aku mau, Yesung- _hyung_!”jawabnya pelan, tak lupa dengan senyuman manis hanya untuk pria yang menjadi seorang kekasih dihadapannya. '

PLETAK!'

Sebuah remote mengenai kepala mereka berdua. Terlihat raut wajah Heechul yang murka dihadapan pasangan Yewook itu. “ _Pabo_! Nonton drama aja pake dipraktekin!” bentak Heechul yang nampaknya sensi melihat ‘kemesraan’ Yewook. Akibat aksi drama pasangan tersebut, ia tidak fokus melihat drama “Dorama” yang tersaji di layar televisi. Pasangan Yewook hanya menyeringai. Misi membuat Kim Heechul cemburu sukses.

 

 **# Hurt/Comfort#**

Tak ada angin, tak ada badai. Tiba-tiba saja Yesung menangis di kamarnya. Wajah _namja_ itu tertutupi oleh kedua telapak tangannya agar air matanya tidak mengalir di pipinya. Isak tangisnya tak berhenti sampai Ryeowook masuk ke dalam kamar dan terkejut melihat keadaan Yesung.

Ryeowook—sebagai teman sekamar Yesung—mencoba menenangkan Yesung dengan memeluknya.  Ia mengusap punggung _namja_ itu, dan membuat pemilik punggung itu merasa tenang. “ _Hyung_ , kenapa kau menangis?” tanya Ryeowook lembut.

“Wookie... aku... sedang bingung...” jawab Yesung terbata-bata disertai dengan isak tangis. Ryeowook kembali mengusap-usap punggung Yesung, kemudian menatap mata hit am itu lekat-lekat.

“Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku, Hyung,” kata Ryeowook.  Mata sipit Yesung yang sembab kini menatap Ryeowook dengan penuh harapan.

“Benarkah itu, Wookie?” tanya Yesung ragu sembari mengusap air matanya.  Ryeowook mengangguk yakin—berusaha menyakinkan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum melihat tanggapan Ryeowook. Tanpa ragu, ia bertanya kepada Ryeowook atas permasalahan yang mengganjal hatinya.

“Akting nangisku tadi bagus gak?”    

 **#Tragedy#**

Ryeowook jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, seolah tak ada penopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak. Air matanya yang sejak tadi menggenangi pelupuk matanya kini mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sebuah tragedi tersaji di matanya.

“Harusnya aku tidak membiarkannya melakukan itu...”

Gumaman penyesalan itu kini tak berarti baginya. Semuanya telah terjadi, dan ia ikut bersalah atas semua peristiwa itu. Andai saja ia sedikit lebih cepat, mungkin semua peristiwa itu tak akan terjadi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian menumpahkan gejolak amarah di dalam dadanya.

“CHO KYUHYUN! KAU APAKAN DAPURKU  SAMPAI JADI KAYAK KAPAL PECAH BEGINI?”    

 

 **#Adventure#**

Member Super Junior kini tengah menikmati pemandangan alam saat langit gelap dihiasi oleh bintang. Angin semilir membelai wajah tampan mereka, membuat tiga belas _namja_ itu serasa dekat dengan alam. Ditemani oleh api unggun yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka dan suara jangkrik yang membuat suasana hati semakin dekat dengan alam. Tenda untuk tempat berteduh pun berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari tempat mereka menyalakan api unggun.

Tentu saja malam itu mereka sedang berkemah. Merasakan bagaimana hidup sebagai petualang merupakan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi mereka. Ses ekali mereka perlu merasakan udara bebas—tidak hanya berdiam diri di dalam _dorm_ saja.

Heechul memanggil Leeteuk yang berada di sampingnya. “Jungsoo,” panggilnya dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. “Ada apa, Heechul- _ah_?” tanyanya.

Heechul menghela napas. _Uri Cinderella_ itu mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Leeteuk dan berteriak tepat di telinga _leader_ Suju itu, “NGAPAIN KAU NGAJAK KITA BERKEMAH DI LUAR _DORM_?”

 

 **#Family#**

Leeteuk akan pergi hari selama tiga hari. Sebagai _umma_ yang baik, ia berpesan kepada Kangin—sebagai _appa_ Suju—untuk menjaga member-member Suju yang lainnya selama ia pergi.

“Jaga anak-anak ya, Kangin- _ah_!” begitulah pesan Leeteuk sebelum ia meninggalkan dorm.

“Serahkan padaku, Teukkie- _hyung_!” sahut Kangin sambil menepuk dadanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum le ga. “Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku.”

“Beres! Aku bisa mengurus mereka sendirian!“ Kata-kata Kangin tadi membuat _uri_ _umma_ Suju itu memeluk Kangin sebelum meninggalkan _dorm_ dengan tenang.

 **.**

 **.  
**

10 menit kemudian, Leeteuk menerima telepon dari Kangin. Ia menekan tombol ‘OK’ lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

“ _Yeoboseo_ , Kangin- _ah_?”

“Cepat pulang, _Hyung_! Aku udah gak kuat ngurusin mereka~!”

 

 **#Friendship#**

Member Super Junior selalu kompak satu sama lain. Kekompakan mereka terbukti saat mereka sedang latihan koreografi. Semuanya menghapalkan gerakan masing-masing sekaligus mengingatkan member lain apabila gerakan mereka keliru.

“Gerakanmu salah, Kyu,” kata Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun langsung mengoreksi gerakannya yang salah.

 **.**

 **.  
**

Member Super Junior selalu kompak ket ika salah satu dari mereka ada yang sakit atau membutuhkan pertolongan. Mereka saling bahu-membahu untuk membantu member lainnya.

“Teukkie- _hyung_ jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Istirahat saja dulu, ya,” kata Donghae sambil memeras air kompres, dan meletakkan kembali di kening Leeteuk. Sementara member yang lain membersihkan _dorm_ untuk meringankan beban Leeteuk yang sedang sakit.

 **.**

 **.  
**

Tapi berbeda untuk kasus yang satu ini.

“Siapa yang akan membayar bonnya?” tanya seorang pelayan di satu restoran tempat mereka makan saat ini.

Dua belas member Suju kompak menunjuk Siwon.

 

 **  
#Horror#**

Donghae menyunggingkan seringainya. Sebuah benda hitam telah berada di genggamannya.  Batinnya tengah bergembira untuk saat ini.

 _‘Fufufu...  Akhirnya aku bisa mengambilnya dari si_ magnae _itu!’_

Pintu kamar Kyumin ditutup. Donghae melangkahk an  kakinya menuju ruang makan yang sepi. Semua member—kecuali dirinya—sedang ada jadwal, jadi ia bisa bermain sepuasnya. Insomnia memang sialan. Kenapa penyakit seperti ini bisa melandanya pada jam 2 dini hari?

Donghae duduk di kursi, dengan tangan yang sibuk memainkan PSP di atas meja makan. Suhu ruangan semakin dingin membuat bulu kuduk Donghae berdiri.

 _‘Kok suhu ruangannya dingin banget ya?’_  batin Donghae sambil mengusap lengannya yang gemetar. Namja itu terperanjat ketika satu tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Donghae menelan ludah, jangan-jangan... Ia menoleh ke belakang.

Seorang wanita berbaju putih dan berambut panjang menutupi wajah kini berada di hadapannya. Kali ini, Donghae tidak ragu untuk berteriak. 

“HANTUUUUU~!” jerit Donghae. Ia berlari ke arah kamarnya dan langsung menggendong Eunhyuk yang baru saja pulang siaran.

“Hae! Kenapa kau menggendongku?” tanya Eunhyuk—yang belum hilang rasa terk ejutnya—karena Donghae tiba-tiba menggendong dirinya dengan _bridal style_ dan berlari menuju kamar mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, ‘hantu’ yang mencolek Donghae tadi hanya cekikikan saat Donghae lari terbirit-birit dengan suksesnya ke dalam kamar.

“Hehehe... Rasakan itu, _Hyung_!” katanya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menekan tombol _remote_ AC agar suhu kembali seperti semula. Rambut palsunya dan baju putihnya dilepas, menunjukkan identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

Hantu yang sebenarnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun itu mengambil PSP-nya yang tergeletak pasrah di atas meja. Ia memainkan PSP itu dengan tenang sampai ia merasakan punggungnya dicolek seseorang.

“Apaan sih, Hae- _hyung_?” seru Kyuhyun sambil menyingkirkan tangan yang mencoleknya. Namun, pelaku pencolekan itu belum jera juga. Kali ini, ia mencolek pundak Kyuhyun.

“Hae- _hyung_ , bales dendamnya gak mempan buat aku!” ledek Kyuhyun—menyangka pel aku pencolekan adalah Donghae yang balas dendam kepadanya. Saat ia merasakan pundaknya dipegang oleh sesuatu yang dingin, bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri. Tangan yang berada di pundaknya terasa dingin.

 _‘Jangan-jangan...’_ Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya sosok wanita berambut panjang tanpa wajah, pakaian putih, dan kaki melayang tepat dihadapannya. Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Jantungnya sudah melorot ke mata kaki.  

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

“SETAAAANNN~!”

 

 **  
#Western#**

Kedua tangan Sungmin tengah menggenggam pistol berwarna hitam. Ia berdiri gagah layaknya seorang _sherrif_   yang sedang berhadapan dengan bandit. Meskipun tanpa topi koboi ataupun kuda untuk dinaiki, ia tetap terlihat gagah.

Wajah _aegyo_ itu terlihat serius menatap sasaran tembaknya—yang tak berdaya dihadapannya. Seringai tersungging manis di bibirnya. Ia mengarahkan senjata api itu ke arah wajah sang musuh, lalu menarik pelatuk senjata api itu.

‘Cuuurr~”

“FUWAH!”

 _Namja_ yang tadinya terbaring di tempat tidur akhirnya terbangun karena kucuran air yang membasahi wajahnya. Mata coklat itu menatap pistol air yang dipegang Sungmin dengan raut wajah kesal.

“ _Hyung_ ngapain bangunin aku pake nyiramin air sih?” sungut Kyuhyun sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan tangannya. 

“Soalnya dari tadi aku ngebangunin kamu, kamunya gak bangun-bangun juga,” jawab Sungmin kalem. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum _evil_ -nya. Ia jadi bernafsu untuk me- _rape_ _namja aegyo_ itu.

 ****

**#Parody#**

Di sebuah _cafe_ yang tergolong mewah, Siwon menatap intens pemuda yang berada di hadapannya, melupakan cangkir _cappucino_ -nya yang sudah mulai mendingin. Senyum pemuda itu memikatnya untuk terus menatapnya. Waj ah tampan—sekaligus cantik—itu yang membuat mata coklatnya tak berpaling darinya.

“Bummie...” panggil Siwon pelan. Tak lupa senyum menawan ala _uri Horse_ diberikan untuk memikat _namjachingu_ -nya itu.

“Ne, Siwon- _hyung_?” sahut Kibum sambil mengaduk _cappucino_ -nya.

Siwon tersenyum lebar melihat respon Kibum.“Kau tahu? Aku punya satu lagu yang cocok sekali untuk menggambarkan dirimu.”

Wajah Kibum yang tadinya datar kini menyiratkan rasa penasaran. “Lagu apa itu, _Hyung_?”

“Lagu itu berjudul ‘Perfection’,” jawab Siwon. Tangannya kini menggenggam tangan Kibum dan tak melepaskan pandangannya dari pemilik _killer smile_ itu. “karena kau begitu _perfect_ bagiku.”

Wajah Kibum tetap datar, tapi semburat merah menghiasi pipinya mendengar jawaban Siwon. Beberapa detik kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah—teringat sesuatu yang penting. “ _Hyung_ , aku juga punya sa tu lagu yang cocok untukmu.”

“Eh? Lagu apa itu, Bummie?” tanya Siwon penasaran. Kibum menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ tampan itu.  

“Gak, gak, gak kuat... Gak, gak, gak kuat... Aku gak kuat sama _playboy_ , _playboy_...”

 

 **(Playboy** **© 7 Icons)**

 

 **#Fantasy#** ****

Seekor naga bersisik hijau terbang dengan angkuhnya melintasi pegunungan. Di atas punggung naga itu, seorang pemuda duduk dengan raut wajah tegang. Di tangan kanannya, ia menggenggam tongkat sihir. Petir putih yang keluar dari ujung tongkatnya mencoba menyambar tubuh naga bersisik coklat.

"Menyerah saja kau!" Kalimat dari penunggang naga hijau itu dibalas dengan petir hitam yang nyaris menyambar tubuhnya.

"Tidak akan!" seru pemuda penunggang naga coklat itu. Musuhnya hanya tersenyum dan mulai menyerang.  Pertarungan berlangsung sengit, masing-masing dari kedua pihak menyerang titik vital agar musuh kalah.

 **.**

 **.  
**

Suasana pertarungan itu semakin panas sampai akhirnya satu teriakan beserta pukulan mampir di dua kepala _magnae_ Suju.

'PLETAK!' 

" _Ya_! Kalian ini! Bukannya tidur untuk persiapan show besok, malah main PS3!" bentak sang _uri_ _leader_ , Leeteuk. Tangannya tengah menggenggam gulungan koran—benda yang dicurigai menjadi benda penganiayaan.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah bete _featuring_ manyun sepuluh senti setelah mendengar nada ‘ _game over_ ’. Aish! Kalau bukan gara-gara Leeteuk yang memukul kepalanya, dia pasti akan menang melawan Kibum.

Di pihak lain, Kibum memasang senyum andalannya. Biarlah kepalanya sakit, yang penting dia bisa mengalahkan Kyuhyun.

 

 **#Suspense#**

Sungmin berjalan ke arah dapur. Pemuda berwajah imut itu ingin mencari cemilan untuk mengganjal perutnya sudah keroncongan—meminta untuk diisi.

Sampai mata obsidiannya membelalak melihat pisau dapur tergeletak di atas meja dengan cairan merah berbau anyir membasahi wastafel dapur itu. Rasa laparnya lenyap saat bau anyir itu memasuki rongga hidungnya.

Darah.

Tubuh Sungmin gemetar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mengingat-ingat siapa yang berada di _dorm_ bersama dirinya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat satu nama kini terngiang di dalam pikirannya.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Sungmin terasa lemas. Firasatnya terus berkata buruk, namun ia paksakan untuk tetap tenang.

 _'Tidak, Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun belum mati!'_

Itulah sugesti Sungmin untuk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu mencari Kyuhyun lewat tetesan darah dari atas meja yang juga mengotori lantai. Berbekal sodet di tangan kirinya, Sungmin mengikuti jejak darah itu sampai jejak itu berakhir di depan kamar mandi. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

" _Ya_ , Minnie- _hyung_! Kalau mau masuk, ketuk pintu dulu dong!" Terdengar bentakan sang _magnae_ yang terganggu aktivitasnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, mata Sungmin membelalak (lagi) melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun memang bersimbah darah, tapi dia masih sehat bugar—tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan.  

"Ngapain kamu?" Mata hitam Sungmin menatap horor Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan memasang pandangan masa-tidak-tahu-aku-lagi-ngapain. "Motong ayam lah, _Hyung_!" jawabnya santai—tidak membaca raut wajah Sungmin yang terlihat panik.

Mata hitam Sungmin makin membelalak mendengar pernyataan akhir Kyuhyun—seolah mendapatkan kunci jawaban dari teka-tekinya. "Jadi... ceceran darah di wastafel dapur itu... darah ayam?"

"Ya, iyalah! Tadi aku lagi motong ayam hidup di dapur, tapi pas mau nyuci ayamnya, air di wastafel mati. Jadi aku cuci ayamnya di kamar mandi. Terus—ADAW! Kenapa kepalaku dipukul, _Hyung_?" protes Kyuhyun sembari mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul dengan sodet.  

 

 **#Supernatural#**

Sedari tadi, Heebum mondar-mandir dan mengeong di dalam kamar pasangan Hanchul. Hankyung—yang melihat kucing milik kekasihnya itu bertingkah hiperaktif—mengangkat Heebum dan membawa kucing itu ke pemiliknya yang sedang menonton di ruang tengah.

Heechul memandangi Hangkyung sembari menaikkan satu alisnya. “Ngapain kau membawa Heebum?” Tangan Heechul meraih Heebum dan membawa

“Dari tadi Heebum mondar-mandir dan mengeong terus di kamar kita,” kata Hankyung sembari tangannya memegangi Heebum yang meronta-ronta. “kayaknya di kamar kita ada hantu.”

“MWO?” Heechul hampir saja menyemburkan jus jeruknya mendengar kalimat Hankyung barusan. “Hei, kau jangan bercanda deh! Mana mungkin kamar kita berhantu?” bantah Heechul.

Sekilas Heechul terlihat tidak percaya. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau sejak tadi kakinya gemetar dan ia adalah satu dari pemilik kucing yang tahu kalau kucing bisa melihat makhluk halus.

Mata hitam Hankyung menatap tajam Heechul—membuat _uri_ Cinderella itu merasa ditantang. “Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan kejadian malam Jumat kemarin dan semalam dan kemarin- kemarinnya lagi. Gara-gara bunyi itu kau tidak mau tidur di kamar, kan?”

Skakmat. Rentetan kata Hankyung tadi berhasil membuat Heechul bertekuk lutut. Kini pemuda berwajah cantik itu yang menjadi kelabakan.

“Hankyung! Cepat telepon paranormal atau apapun untuk mengusir ‘makhluk itu’ di kamar kita! SEKARANG! GAK PAKE LAMA!”

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini Donghae yang ribut setengah mati karena ikan maskokinya berenang ke sana kemari—seolah-olah menunjukkan perilaku gelisah. Dan kali ini, perasaannya juga aneh. Saat ia melihat akuariumnya, ia merasa sedikit pusing.

Apa penglihatannya yang salah, atau akuarium di depannya yang benar-benar bergetar?  

“Hae! Ayo kita sembunyi di bawah meja!” seru Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan _uri Fishy_ itu. Akhirnya mereka berdua bersembunyi di bawah meja makan.

“Memangnya ada apa, Hyukkie?” tanya Donghae sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Meja yang menaungi mereka masih bergetar, hingga akhirnya getaran itu semakin melemah dan hilang.

Eunhyuk menepuk keningnya—menyadari kepolosan Donghae berbeda tipis dengan idiot. “Tadi ada gempa, Hae! Masa kau tidak menyadarinya?”

Donghae menjentikkan jarinya, seakan baru menemukan petunjuk. “Pantas saja tadi aku merasa ikan-ikanku gelisah,” katanya. “ternyata memang ada gempa!”

Malam harinya, Heechul dan Donghae menceritakan kehebatan hewan peliharaan mereka dalam hal spiritual. Tentu saja Yesung—yang memiliki hewan peliharaan juga—merasa bahwa Ddangkoma juga bisa mendeteksi hal-hal yang bersifat spiritual.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari pada pukul 11, Yesung menghampiri kandang Ddangkoma. Beberapa detik kemudian, pemilik julukan _art of voice_ itu menjerit.

“Wookie, kenapa Ddangkoma tidak mau keluar dari cangkangnya?”  tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk Ddangkoma yang tidak mau mengeluarkan kepala dari cangkangnya.

“Mungkin—”

“Ah! Pasti Ddangkoma akan memberikan pertanda kalau kamar kita berhantu!” jerit Yesung. Ia berlari ke arah tempat tidurnya dan langsung menyingkap selimutnya hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya.

“Bukan, _Hyung_! Mungkin—“

Yesung menyingkap selimutnya. “Ah! Pasti _dorm_ ini akan terjadi gempa kan?” Kali ini Yesung menjerit sambil keluar dari kamarnya. Ryeowook hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Yesung yang autis itu.

 _‘Mungkin dia takut mendengar suara dengkuranmu,_ Hyung _.’_

Tentu saja jawaban itu hanya dijawab di dalam hati Ryeowook—karena yang bersangkutan sudah keluar dari kamar. Ryeowook mengambil sumpal telinga di dekat meja nako, kemudian kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

 

 **#Spiritual#**

Heechul memandangi bingkai foto di meja riasnya dengan gundah. Ya, orang di foto itulah yang membuatnya gundah.

Hankyung.

Semenjak Hankyung keluar dari Super Junior, Heechul kehilangan gairah

“ _Hyung_ , kau rindu dengan Hankyung- _hyung_ ya?”

Saking gundahnya, Heechul tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi Siwon berada di kamarnya—bahkan dia sekarang berada di samping Heechul.

"Oi, Hyung!"

"Siwon," Nada bicara Heechul berubah menjadi serius. "kau selalu bilang Tuhan selalu mengabulkan doa manusia yang membutuhkan pertolongan-Nya. Apa itu benar?"

"Itu benar, Hyung," jawab Siwon dengan ekspresi Heechul-hyung-kesambet-apaan-tumben-jadi-alim.  "Memangnya kau butuh bantuan apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Heechul malah menarik tangan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu keluar kamarnya. "Temani aku ke gereja—sekarang."

Mata hitam Siwon membelalak sempurna mendengar pernyataan Heechul. " _Mwo_? Untuk apa, Hyung?"

"Ya berdoa lah! Aku ingin meminta bantuan kepada Tuhanmu, Siwonnie!"

Ingin rasanya Siwon meneriakkan "Puji Tuhan" sekeras-kerasnya.

 **.** ****

**.**

Beberapa minggu setelah insiden Heechul kembali ke jalan yang benar, kali ini Siwon mengerutkan dahinya karena Heechul menolak untuk datang ke gereja.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_?" tanya Siwon dengan nada kecewa setelah ajakannya ditolak oleh Heechul. "Bukankah kau sudah dipertemukan dengan Hankyung- _hyung_?"

"Iya sih," Heechul masih memasang tampang cemberutnya. "tapi aku kesal dengan cara Tuhanmu mempertemukanku dengan Hankyung."

Alis tebal Siwon naik ke atas—terlihat bingung. "Bagaimana cara Tuhan mempertemukan kalian berdua?"

"Karena aku bertemu dengan Hankyung saat aku terpeleset di pinggir trotoar! Gak elit banget tahu!" 

 

 **#Poetry#**

(Henry's POV)

Zhoumi

nama yang selalu menyelinap masuk ke dalam pikiranku

nama yang sukses membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan

nama yang tergambarkan pada sosok bertubuh tinggi, atletis, dan romantis

dengan wajah memikat dan senyum layaknya seorang _gentleman_ ,

daya pikatmu berhasil menawan hatiku.

 **.** ****

**.**

Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan, Mimi- _ge_ —sesuatu yang sangat penting,

sesuatu yang selama ini hampir tenggelam di dalam hatiku.

 **.** ****

**.**

Bisakah kau menundukkan kepalamu? Aku lelah terus-terusan mendongak ke atas.

 

 **#**

 **The End**

 **#**

**Author's Note:**

> Mohon maaf sangat bagi yang sudah memberikan comment... Maafkan ketololan saya yang dengan innocent-nya menghapus work, padahal maksudnya cuma mau ngapus chapter yang dobel. Makasih kepada Zehanchul dan Mysticahime yang udah memberikan comment. Maafkan atas kecerobohan saya... *bow*  
> Akhir kata, comment? X3


End file.
